The present invention relates to platform lift structure for spa tanks and pools and more particularly to portable lift structure for moving a handicapped individual from a comparatively dry position above the surrounding deck of a spa tank or pool to a position within the spa tank or pool removed from the edge thereof.
Numerous chair lift structures are known in the art for moving individuals, particularly those with handicaps, between a position located on the spa tank or pool side and a position located in the tank or pool for swimming and therapy sessions. Several U.S. patents are known to teach such structure, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,106, issued to G. E. Grimes, et al., on Jan. 15, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,008, issued to J. E. Nolan on Sep. 9, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,803, issued to K. Krumbeck on Aug. 18, 1981. The structures of these patents and other such structures generally have been of a stationary nature, erected on the tank or pool deck closely proximate to the tank or pool side in fixed relation thereto and necessitating a lowering of the individual into the water immediately adjacent the tank or pool side. Moreover, the lift mechanism employed has often been comparatively complex in assembly, erection and maintenance and, in some instances, has even included structure designed to support and lower an individual's wheelchair into the tank or pool. Past mechanisms have often required supplementary power in the form of electric motors and pumps to operate in conjunction with the lift structures and the overall structures have occupied desirable space on the tank or pool deck, particularly when not in use for handicapped persons.
The present invention, recognizing the aforementioned limitations of past chair-lift structure, provides a new and novel structural arrangement for chair lifts and other types of platforms, which is straightforward and economical in manufacture, assembly, operation and maintenance, which requires a minimum of parts, space and weight and which can be readily collapsed and removed from the deck surface when not in use. Moreover, the present invention provides a structure which can operate on normal city or household water with simple connections and without supplementary electric motor and/or pump equipment. Further, the present invention provides a structure which requires no underwater installation, which can be readily employed in various tank or pool environments and which can insure a lowering of a platform or chair into the tank or pool at a location properly spaced from the tank or pool with improved hydraulic mechanisms.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.